Some types of wireless communication systems support random access channels. In current Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, for instance, a User Equipment (UE) selects a preamble and a random access channel (RACH) resource in which to transmit the preamble to network equipment, to initialize an access procedure. Collision occurs when multiple UEs select the same preamble and transmit on the same RACH resource. Contention resolution in the event of such collision typically involves restarting the access procedure for at least all but one of the UEs, and possibly all of the UEs.